


Take Me Back

by gracefallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18 coda, Angst, Dean’s perspective, Grieving, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Im an idiot guys, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, accidentally orphaned this, i do want it associated to my account, i uh, so reposting it bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefallen/pseuds/gracefallen
Summary: Coda for 15x18 DespairWhat happened after Cas got taken to the Empty?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835066) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I accidentally orphaned my post of this... idiot disease smh. So I’m posting it again bc... I did like it!

I love you.

Goodbye, Dean.

The last of the portal swirled shut, sealing the door to the empty. Dean Winchester couldn’t believe it. Cas, his Cas... gone. Taken. His body was wracked with sobs as he sunk against the wall. Cas’s last moments, stuck on a loop in his mind, echoed.  
I know how you see yourself...

Everything you’ve done, you’ve done for love...

You’ve changed me, Dean.

And haunting him, those three words kept running through as well.

I love you.

Cas loves him. Dean Winchester. After everything... Cas loves him. He felt a buzzing against his leg. Sam calling him. But Dean... he couldn’t handle it. Cas loves him. And Cas... Cas is gone. In the Empty. The one place humans can’t get to. Dean buried his head in his hands, tears running down his cheeks.

“Goddammit Cas.. why now? Why’d you have to wait until now?” Dean muttered to himself. “And you bastard, you confessed and left. Left me. Alone. And I... I didn’t even have time to tell you... I didn’t have time.”

He didn’t know how long he sat there, crying, berating himself, but before he knew it he heard the bunker door crash open. “Dean?! DEAN?! Are you here?!?!” Sam’s voice echoed down into the armory. Dean heard panicked footsteps frantically going room to room, before quieting. “Dean, there you are!” Dean glanced up to see his brother leaning against the wall, chest heaving. “It was a trap. It was Chuck. Chuck did this and... and he killed them all, Dean. Bobby, Charlie, Donna... even Eileen.” Sam’s voice cracked. “He took her...”

Dean glanced up, jaw set. “Cas is gone, Sam. He’s gone.”

“What?! Did Chuck get him too?!”

“No. He didn’t. Cas... he sacrificed himself. For me. For this worthless meatsack.” Dean let out a short laugh, a dark look in his eyes. “Death was going to kill me. She cornered us in here. Cas put a sigil up, but it couldn’t hold her. Then, he told me. That son of a bitch made a deal with the Empty.” He met eyes with Sam, eyes welling up. “He let the Empty take him.”

Sam sighed, looking at him sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“And that’s not even the worst part. He.. he told me that he loved me. And Sammy... then he was gone. I didn’t even get to say it back.” A single tear made its way down his cheek. “He won’t ever know.”

Sam moved closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Dean. I’m sure he knew, okay?”

Dean stiffened, moving away. He wiped the tears from his eyes, face hardening. “I’m going to make them pay. Chuck, the Empty, every last one of them. Then... I’ll get him back. I’ll find a way.”

“Dean... I know how you feel, but the Empty isn’t a place we can go.” Sam said softly. “He... he might be gone.”

“He can’t be. He can’t. I’ll get him back if it’s the last thing I do.”

Dean started towards the door, cocking his gun.

“Dean, where the hell are you going?”

“I’m going to kill Chuck, that’s where the hell I’m going.”


End file.
